


A Beary Special Snow Day

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Crack Treated Seriously, Diapers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Snow, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: He was woken up by the sun hitting his eyes.Winnie whined at the offending sunlight, shielding his sensitive eyes with the back of his paw.It wasn't a walking day, he could already feel it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	A Beary Special Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> As compensation for the previous, extremely dark and disturbing entry to the series, have this overly sweet near crack-fic featuring a day in the life of Winnie B. Bear and his loving fathers.
> 
> Also, sorry for the bear pun. It's impossible to not do at _least_ one for every story heavily involving Winnie.

He was woken up by the sun hitting his eyes.

Winnie whined at the offending sunlight, shielding his sensitive eyes with the back of his paw.

It wasn't a walking day, he could already feel it.

He could hear Daddy talking just next to him, but he couldn't understand a word he said. He yawned, curling onto his side as he tried to hide from the sun. The room was colder than he liked, meaning it was most likely snowy outside.

"Aw, you're still sleepy?" Uncle Sam asked, which he could understand well enough. He nodded, trying to burrow into his chest to escape the light.

He could hear the two men talking, but paid no attention to them as he pulled the covers over his fuzzy little head. He whined louder as he felt Daddy's large, warm arms scoop him up from his warm patch of bed.

"N'uuuhh!" Winnie cried, far too tired and weak to try and squirm out of the other's warm grasp. He didn't really mind, the man's chest was _much_ warmer than the bed at least.

He could hear Uncle Sam talking as he was carried to the bathroom. Daddy tried to set him on the closed toilet seat, but he was far too tired and weak to hold himself up, which resulted in Daddy having to quickly scoop him back up before he fell to the floor.

"We need to invest in a changing table..." Daddy sighed, but he didn't sound mad, so he didn't care. He rested his head against his Daddy's shoulders as he was carried back to the bed. However, once Daddy attempted to set him down on the bed, he immediately clung to his chest for dear life.

"C'mon, lamb, we've gotta get you changed. You don't want to be in a soggy, wet pullup all day, do you?" Daddy tried to coax him into letting go, but he was _determined_ to stay close to the source of heat.

Winnie could hear Uncle Sam walk back into the room, followed by the two men talking quietly. After that, he felt Uncle Sam's arms wrap around him, which he quickly took to cuddling against. He wasn't _as_ warm as Daddy, but he was still much warmer than the bed, so he wouldn't complain.

His back was cuddled tight to Uncle Sam's chest, his warm hands rubbing soothing circles into his fluffy belly while Daddy got to work ripping the soggy, squishy padding away from him.

If this was Bucky, he would be _mortified_ at the mere _thought_ of Daddy and Uncle Sam holding him like this and dealing with his _shameful_ problem. If this was the Soldier, they would be doing this for a completely different reason that Winnie was not allowed to think about. If this was Jamesy, he would be panicking and crying from being crowded and on the bed and mostly naked, thinking that they were going to hurt him the way old Daddy did.

Instead, this was Winnie. Besides that, this was 'no-walking day' Winnie, meaning he had the complete mental capacity of a very, very, _very_ young child.

Or a teddy bear, in this case.

Winnie had no shame, only having enough room in his head for big, easily identifiable emotions: happiness, sadness, anger, fear, disgust, and love. Right now, he felt very loved as Uncle Sam cuddled him and Daddy taped the warm, comfortable padding around his hips.

Once that was taken care of, Daddy helped him into his warm bear onesie, pressing a soft kiss to his fuzzy little forehead as he zipped up the front zipper. He already felt a lot better, snuggling into Daddy's shoulder as he wrapped him up in the warm blanket, lifted him from the bed, and carried him out to the living room. He could see through the porch doors that there was snow all over the place, with a few grey clouds still breaking up the sunlight. Maybe Daddy and Uncle Sam would take him outside to play if he felt like he could walk later. For now, however, he busied himself by leaning into his Daddy's chest as he sat down on the couch, coddling the tired little teddy on his lap.

He still had to take their medicine, which was rather hard to do when he could barely handle solid foods, so Uncle Sam brought over a bowl of apple sauce with the medicine crushed up and mixed in. He never really liked how it tasted, but it was better than trying to swallow them whole, so he opened his little mouth, awaiting the spoonful of apple sauce.

Winnie pulled a bit of a face as the first spoonful touched his tongue. It was cold, bitter, and rather unpleasant, but it had to be done, so he gulped down the yucky spoonful and opened his mouth again. He pulled yet another face once the next spoonful made its way into his mouth. He could hear Uncle Sam and Daddy both cooing and mumbling nice words that he couldn't quite make out, but that meant he was doing good.

Eventually, he had finished the medicine-laced apple sauce, and was rewarded with a bottle of warm honey milk, which he gladly suckled on to wash away the taste of bitter medicine. He felt as if he could lay there all day, swaddled in the warm blanket and surrounded by his loving family with a bottle of warm milk and honey to fill his tummy.

It was just not to be, however, as he finished the last of the bottle's contents. He whimpered in disappointment as he tried to suck out the last little drop that refused to cooperate with him. Daddy pulled the bottle away from him and quickly replaced it with his pacifier in order to avoid a crying fit. It wasn't quite the same as his bottle, but it was better than nothing, so he accepted it. He watched as Uncle Sam took the bottle and walked to the kitchen, before his attention was grabbed by a familiar voice filling the room.

"Captain Rogers, today is Sunday, do you wish for me to inform Master Stark that you will not be attending the weekly communal breakfast?" JARVIS spoke from the walls. Winnie had completely forgotten what day it was, and was immediately excited at the prospect of warm oatmeal and blueberry pancakes.

"Bam'caps!" Was all he could manage out, wrapping his arms around Daddy's neck to try and show his willingness to go.

"Well, uh, Sam? You feel like going?" Daddy asked Uncle Sam, who had just finished rinsing out the bottle in the sink. Winnie was bouncing with excitement.

"I feel weird going without you there, you know that." Uncle Sam responded, sitting back down on the couch with them.

"Alright, sure Jarvis, go ahead." Daddy responded to the computer.

Winnie cried out in frustration, shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong lamb?" Daddy asked, surprised by the sudden outburst.

" _Bam'caps!_ " Winnie whined, pulling himself up to cling to his Daddy's chest.

"Winnie, I don't understand what you're saying, just calm down and-" Daddy tried to pull his arms off from around his neck.

" _BAM'CAPS!_ " Winnie barked, as if that made perfect sense.

"Oh! _Pancakes!_ " Uncle Sam's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You want pancakes? You want to go to the breakfast?"

Winnie nodded his head violently, clinging tighter to Daddy's chest. "P'ees!"

"well, if you're comfortable with that..." Daddy mumbled, looking to Uncle Sam.

The two talked for a few moments, which felt like an eternity for the anxious Bucky Bear, before Daddy stood back up from the couch with him in tow. Daddy carried him into the elevator, letting him rest his tired head on his shoulder as he suckled on his pacifier. Even at the exciting prospect of pancakes, he was still too tired to lift his head.

Winnie had dozed off just slightly by the time they made it to the communal kitchen, where the rest of the Avengers were already sitting in their respective spots at the large table, save for Bruce, Natasha, Wanda and Pepper, who were probably on their way. Daddy sat down in his usual chair, letting Winnie stay cuddled to his chest as Uncle Sam took the empty seat next to him.

"Thought I heard Jarv saying you guys weren't coming down today." Tony commented from the kitchen, where he was currently toying with the coffee maker.

"Winnie wanted pancakes, that on the menu this week?" Uncle Sam responded, letting Winnie take one of his hands to hold in his little paws.

"If he wants pancakes, he can make them himself." Tony huffed, clearly sleep deprived.

"Stark." Daddy growled, already uncomfortable enough.

"Bam'caps." Winnie huffed past his pacifier, still holding onto Uncle Sam's hand.

"Oh, oh _Winnie_ , completely misheard you, sorry." Tony mumbled, finally sitting down with his mug of coffee. "Last time I tried to make pancakes, Jarv called the fire department. But kitchen's open if either of you dads want to make them."

"What's that about a fire department?" Bruce asked as he stepped out of the elevator, walking to the kitchen to start the oatmeal and his morning tea.

"Pooh bear over here wants pancakes." Tony motioned towards him. Winnie puffed out his cheeks.

He was _not_ Winnie the Pooh, he just _happened_ to be a stuffed bear with a similar name who also _happened_ to enjoy honey.

"I've got it, Banner, don't worry." Daddy added, moving to gently scoot the tired little bear off of his lap.

Winnie was having none of it, clinging tighter to the man's warm chest.

After a few moments of convincing and squirming, they managed to shift the tired bear onto Uncle Sam's lap, where he quickly took to clinging to his chest. It must have been a ridiculous sight; the Winter Soldier in a fluffy bear onesie, suckling on a blue pacifier, clinging to the chest of the man who was a target of his once upon a time, as well as being an inch taller than the man he was clinging to.

But none of that mattered right now. Right now, he was not a 5'9, 260 lbs body of muscle and metal with the mind to match. Right now, he was a soft, sweet, tired, tiny little Bucky Bear who _really_ wanted some blueberry pancakes and oatmeal.

And honey. Lots and _lots_ of honey.

Winnie dozed against Uncle Sam's chest, interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking into the room from the elevator. He could hear the chatter of the other avengers talking among one another, which he paid no mind to as he nuzzled into Uncle Sam's chest.

"How are you doing this morning, Winnie?" Pepper asked from her spot next to Tony. Winnie gave a tired, half hearted thumbs up in response.

"Looks like he's trying to get back to hibernating." Clint laughed, which earned him a thump on the head from Natasha. "Ow! _What?!_ He's a bear! It's _funny!_ "

Winnie took the time and effort to pull his pacifier out of his mouth with his little paws, stick his tongue out at Clint, and pop the pacifier back into his mouth.

"Everyone's a critic." Clint huffed, going back to sipping on his coffee.

"I personally thought it was hilarious, though lacking a little on the build-up. I would give that a five out of ten." Tony responded, mocking one of the snooty film critics that Bucky always complained about on the computer.

"Hardy har har." Clint huffed once again, earning a laugh from the rest of the table.

Winnie had already lost interest, instead focusing on Wanda, who was using her powers to stir the spoon in her tea. He thought it looked amazing, squirming to get a better look at the sight. Wanda took notice, using her powers to lift the lid off of the nearby sugar cube bowl. Winnie watched in amazement as a single sugar cube was surrounded in fuzzy red mist before slowly floating towards him. He grinned as bright as the sun as he took the sugar cube, removing his pacifier to pop the sugary treat into his mouth.

"Mank'y'u!" Winnie chirped, earning a smile from Wanda.

"Buying affection with sugar, Wanda?" Natasha hummed, not looking up from her book.

"Don't give him too much in there, you'll spoil his breakfast." Daddy called from the kitchen.

The room filled with chatter, which caused Winnie to tuck his head into his Uncle Sam's shoulder, trying to hide his sensitive ears from the over-abundance of noise. Uncle Sam moved the blanket that was swaddling him over his hooded head, helping to cover his ear with his hand.

Soon enough, a plate of pancakes and a bowl of oatmeal materialized in front of him, which he gratefully gobbled up with the help of Daddy and Uncle Sam feeding him.

Once breakfast was officially over for them, having all finished their respective plates and bowls, the three made their way back to their apartment. Winnie was still clinging tight to his Daddy's chest, already getting bored and fussy despite having only woken up about two hours ago. Teddy bears are terrible at telling time.

Daddy sighed as he sat down on the couch, letting him snuggle against his chest as he turned on the TV and flicked through the streaming options. Winnie's eyes caught sight of the familiar bare-hand puppet show that he and Jamesy watched at Kevin's house, and excitedly pointed his paw at the screen.

"Hm? What's that? Wanna watch Oobi?" Daddy asked, clicking the picture of the puppets on the screen. Winnie nodded eagerly, snuggling into his Daddy's chest as the calming theme song began.

Winnie managed to watch an episode and a half before dozing off against his Daddy's chest.

He was awoken a few hours later by Daddy gently rocking him. He whimpered when he noticed the snow falling outside of the window.

"Hey there, lamb," Daddy hummed, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. "Do you think you wanna go outside and play in the snow? We can go up to the-"

Winnie didn't care about the rest, to focused on trying to squirm his way to the bedroom for his warm clothes.

"Woah, okay, okay, hang on!" Daddy laughed, scooping the little teddy back into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed before digging through the closet for his favorite puffy jacket. Winnie hummed as Uncle Sam helped him to sit up, followed by Daddy slipping the jacket over his arms and helping him into his warm, fluffy boots. His onesie and the pajamas underneath mixed with the thick boots and winter jacket were more than enough clothes to keep him warm, but Daddy chose to add a scarf around his neck and mittens on his paws, just in case.

Once he was properly bundled up, Daddy lifted the little teddy off of the bed and carried him out to the elevator. Winnie watched over his Daddy's shoulder as Uncle Sam followed close behind.

Winnie could barely contain his excitement as they made their way to the Quinjet landing deck, which was now coated in a thick blanket of snow. They had struck a deal with JARVIS a few years back that they could use the deck for playing in the snow before it was melted off by the tower's heating system. At least they didn't have to shovel it like their old driveway.

"Would'ya look at that." Daddy sighed, staring at the pristine, untouched blanket of snow. It had to be at _least_ three feet deep. "Alright, here you go." He hummed, setting the little teddy on the cold blanket.

"S'ow!" Winnie cheered, attempting to stand up on the mountain of cold, white fluff.

He immediately fell face first into the snow with a muffled 'poomf'.

"Oh!" Daddy gasped, about to help him up, before Uncle Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

Uncle Sam was right, as Winnie lifted himself off of the snow with ease, choosing instead to shuffle and roll on all fours in the powdery snow. He giggled and gasped with glee as he scooped and shoved the snow with his paws.

Bucky _hated_ snow. The Soldier was scared of snow. Jamesy only liked snow if Daddy and Uncle Sam were next to him the entire time.

Winnie, however, _loved_ snow. It always made him feel like a proper bear cub, pouncing and tumbling in the soft blanket. He was able to crawl and roll and kick to his heart's content without scraping his knee or hitting the hard floor.

Uncle Sam sat down beside him in the snow while Daddy sat in a chair under the entryway of the deck, choosing to stay away from the cold the most he could. Winnie didn't mind, choosing instead to flop onto his back, waving his arms and legs through the snow the best he could in an attempt to make a snow angel. Uncle Sam laughed and laid down beside him, waving his arms along with him just for the fun of it.

Winnie sat up from the snow, staring at his creation. His attention was quickly grabbed, however, as he saw Uncle Sam rolling snow in his gloved hands. Uncle Sam smiled at him and handed him the ball of ice, which he gratefully took in his mitt-covered paws.

He stared at the ball for a moment, then the snow, then the ball, then the snow. Finally, he handed the ball back to Uncle Sam before scooping some snow into his paws, patting and squishing the powder to the best of his abilities.

The result looked less like a ball and more like a melting pancake. Winnie whimpered at the sight, his eyes flicking between Uncle Sam's perfect snow ball and his sad attempt at one.

"That was a really good try, baby bear." Uncle Sam smiled, scooping some more snow into his hand. "Here, hold this. I'll show you how to make it." He handed Winnie the scooped up snow before scooping some more into his hands.

Winnie watched with intense concentration as Uncle Sam showed him how to roll and pack the snow together. It took a few more tries with a few more snow-saucers, but Winnie had finally figured it out by the fourth attempt.

His eyes grew wide with wonder and pride at the sight of the newly formed ball in his hands. It was lumpy and looked more like a potato than the ones Uncle Sam had made, but by god he _made_ it! He did it all by himself!

"Da'dy! Look!" He chirped, scrambling to stand up in the snow.

Which resulted in another snowy face-plant, which then resulted in a giggly Bucky Bear.

Winnie's focus quickly turned to the snowflake that had drifted onto his nose the moment he lifted his head. He managed to lift himself from the snow and lean his head back, sticking his tongue out to try and catch one of the many cascading flakes. He finally succeeded after roughly a minute, bouncing with delight as the cold shred melted on his tongue.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed, but by the time Daddy lifted him from the snow, the sky was already starting to get dark, even behind the snow clouds. The winds also began to pick up, scattering the falling snowflakes in all directions like ashes.

"C'mon, lamb, it's almost dinner time, and there's a blizzard coming." Daddy mumbled, carrying the slightly disappointed bear back into the tower. Winnie whimpered as he was carried away from the snow, staring over his Daddy's shoulder as the snow-covered deck moved further and further away. He sighed, dejected, as they made their way back into the elevator.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy with dinner. I bet you're cold from all that fun." Uncle Sam hummed, following close behind them.

He _was_ a little cold, but he didn't mind.

"Here, you can head to the table, I'm gonna get him changed." Daddy explained. Winnie watched as Uncle Sam nodded and walked to the kitchen. He hadn't realized how soggy his padding had gotten, far too distracted by the fun he was having to notice when he had wet himself.

Daddy carried him to the bedroom, helping him out of all of the layers of clothing. He whined in protest as the cold air of the room lapped at his fur, curling up on himself to try and stay warm.

"Here, lamb, I've gotta get that wet diaper off you. You don't wanna stay in that all dinner, now do you?" Daddy pleaded, attempting to pull his arms away from his chest. "After dinner is bath time, you can have your nice, warm pajamas after that. You can even get back in your onesie for dinner after you get changed."

Winnie's tummy growled at the thought of dinner, so he bulked up his courage and laid out flat on the bed. Daddy wasted no time tearing the tapes off of the old padding, cleaning up the slight wetness that had managed to get on his fur, and wrapping him up in a new, warm, fresh diaper. The moment he was back in his onesie, he lifted his arms to be carried to the dinner table.

"There's my little baby." Uncle Sam smiled at him as Daddy carried him to the table. He could see his plastic divider plate in front of his seat, filled with warm macaroni and cheese and cooked carrot slices. Winnie chirped with delight at the sight, squirming out of his Daddy's arms and into his seat. If he moved his seat close enough to the table, it was almost like a high chair, which he was okay with.

Uncle Sam sat down beside him, with Daddy sitting opposite of him on the other side. Uncle Sam hummed as he took his plastic plate and spoon, lifting up a spoonful of the macaroni and letting Winnie take the spoon into his mouth. As far as he could remember, only Uncle Sam fed him, while Daddy usually changed him. He could remember that old Daddy used to feed Jamesy, which made him feel scared since Daddy looked a little like old Daddy. On the other hand, old Daddy would have _never_ changed him, always getting mad at Jamesy for accidentally wetting himself and making a big mess. So it made sense that Daddy would do that instead, so they would be comfortable and not have flash backs or get confused.

He hadn't noticed that he finished his plate, munching on the last bite of cooked carrot slices and opening his mouth in expectation of another spoonful. Uncle Sam laughed softly at the sight.

"No more, little guy, you ate it all up!" Uncle Sam hummed, showing him the empty plastic plate. Winnie sighed a little in disappointment before Daddy lifted him off of his seat.

"Here, Sam, I'll get the dishes. Let me put him in the bathroom." Daddy explained to Uncle Sam, who nodded in response. Winnie nuzzled against his Daddy's shoulder as he was carried to the bathroom. Before long, Uncle Sam made his way into the room, followed by Daddy leaving for the kitchen.

"Here, lets get you ready for your bath." Uncle Sam hummed, helping the little teddy out of his onesie and padding while the tub filled up with warm water. "Do you want one of your bath toys?"

Winnie nodded, already making his way to his plastic tub of bath toys on the floor. While he did that, Uncle Sam poured some of his honey-colored shampoo into the water, letting the tub fill up with frothy bubbles. Winnie decided on his yellow and blue submarine, a favorite. He lifted the toy up to show the other.

"Good choice!" Uncle Sam smiled. Once the tub was filled with water, Uncle Sam helped the little teddy into the water. Winnie was not to be put in a washing machine, he was surface wash only.

Winnie took his sweet time playing in the mountains of bubbles, stacking handfuls of foam on top of his head and generally having a good time. He had almost forgotten his submarine under the bubbles before he managed to find it by waving his paw through the water. He did his best to wind up the gears of the toy, setting it back in the bubble-filled water and letting it paddle away into the bubbly abyss.

"Here, Winnie, gotta wash your fur." Uncle Sam hummed, holding up the bottle of honey-colored shampoo. Winnie sat still in the water, letting the man gently scrub his fluffy head. He kept his little eyes screwed shut as Uncle Sam used a plastic cup to scoop water onto his head. Daddy and Uncle Sam were _always_ very careful to not get any water on their face.

"Such a good little teddy, aren't you? Having fun in your bath." Uncle Sam smiled, nuzzling his little, bubbly head. Winnie smiled and leaned into him, not even caring about the suds he got on the other's shirt.

"Alright, lets get you cleaned up, then we'll get you ready for bed." He hummed, grabbing a wash cloth from the nearby closet. "Hey, wanna see a cool trick?"

Winnie nodded, staring at the cloth in his hand.

Uncle Sam shook out the cloth before carefully setting it over the water. "Watch this." He smiled, pulling the edges of the cloth under the water until only the middle of the cloth was above the surface, bulging like a big bubble over the water. Winnie gasped at the sight, gently placing his paw on top of the cloth.

"See that? The air is caught underneath, so it's like a bubble!" Uncle Sam explained. "Now, watch _this._ "

Winnie squealed with glee as Uncle Sam pulled the cloth under the water, watching as all of the tiny bubbles exploded from the cloth. He giggled as the tiny bubbles tickled his belly under the water.

He sighed as Uncle Sam coated the cloth in soap, scrubbing gently at his fluffy little body. He couldn't help the little yawn that escaped him, the rhythmic circles being scrubbed into his fur almost acting as a silent lullaby. He didn't even startle when he felt the cloth scrub at the spot between his legs. Jamesy _never_ let _anyone_ touch anywhere _near_ their private parts, it brought up too many painful memories of old Daddy, no matter _who_ it was. Winnie didn't feel the same way, he trusted Uncle Sam enough to not hurt him.

Winnie had almost dozed off, nodding himself awake by the time Uncle Sam finished rinsing the soap off of his body.

"Alright, lets get you dried off and ready for bed." Uncle Sam hummed, helping the tired little teddy out of the water before wrapping him up in a soft, warm towel.

Thanks to being carried and laying down for the majority of the day, Winnie suddenly had a surplus of energy. He decided now would be a good time to spend it before bed.

"Alright, lets- Hey! Where'd you go?!" Uncle Sam looked around the bathroom. Winnie was nowhere to be seen.

The little Bucky Bear had made a break for it, bolting out of the bathroom and into the living room of the apartment.

"Sam! Come quick! There's a naked bear running through our apartment!" Daddy called from the kitchen, drying his hands off with a kitchen towel.

"Yeah! He needs his pajamas! Help me catch him!" Uncle Sam called back, picking up Winnie's abandoned towel from the floor.

Winnie squealed as he high tailed it across the apartment, his Daddy hot on his trail.

"Come back here! Silly bear!" Uncle Sam laughed, chasing after the teddy.

"Eep!" Winnie yelped as Daddy scooped him up.

"Gotcha! You little scamp!" Daddy laughed, tickling his fluffy belly.

"Nooooo!" Winnie shrieked with laughter, squirming in his Daddy's arms. He whined as Uncle Sam wrapped him in the towel, despite his obvious protests.

"C'mon buddy, you don't wanna be cold when you go to bed, do you?" Uncle Sam hummed. Winnie sighed in defeat, leaning against his Daddy's chest as he was carried to their bedroom. He couldn't even muster up the power to squirm by the time they got to the bed. Daddy helped him into some fresh night-time padding and his soft, warm pajamas. He happily took his pacifier from Uncle Sam, popping it into his mouth.

Winnie hummed as Daddy and Uncle Sam crawled into bed with him. He mewled as he snuggled into his Daddy's chest, feeling Uncle Sam's chest press against his back.

"No story tonight?" Daddy asked. Uncle Sam shook his head, pointing to the little teddy between them. He was already half asleep, warm and snug between his two guardians. Daddy gasped softly at the sight.

"Aw, good night, little one." Daddy whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his fuzzy little head.

"L'ob y'u, l'ob y'u Sam, nigh'" Winnie managed to mumble out past his pacifier, earning himself a few extra nuzzles from the men cuddling him.

Tomorrow was sure to be another fun filled day, but for now, it was time for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **References:**
> 
> The submarine mentioned is specifically [this submarine toy](https://divingmuseum.org/product/submarine-windup-toy/), specifically the one with yellow on top and blue on bottom.
> 
> **Brief Explanations:**
> 
> In this story, Winnie is in the front completely, seeing himself wholly as his internal view of himself, which is that of a plush Bucky Bear. This form of young child part non-human alter is not unheard of in some systems, though they tend to be less common than older child alters or non-human alters. Just like any other type of alter in a system, they deserve love, respect, and appropriate care.
> 
> Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on **personal experiences** and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
